Desert Rose
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Sekeul of Take Me./Suara itu meresap penuh kehangatan dan kedamaian. Berembus dengan aroma melati dan parfum bunga mawar, bersama denting lamat-lamat lonceng perak yang mengiris hati./Sangat wajar bila salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang sangat disukainya itu membelot. Bahkan kini, hati bekunya pun diselimuti oleh kehangatan dan atmosfer kelembutan yang mengharukan batin./RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _AU, __OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo(s)_, _etc_.**

**_Rate_ : T  
**

**_Genre_ : _Hit_**_**s**_**_orical_, _Romance, setting pada masa Romawi Kuno._  
**

_****Dont Like Dont Read.****_

* * *

**_•｡ ⌒ **... Desert Rose **__**...** ⌒ ｡•_  
**

**.**

****_By _: CharLene Choi****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Akan lebih menderita bila hidup bersama pria yang tidak dicintai."_

Di tengah-tengah sorak-sorai penonton yang riuh menggema, suara terompet dan simbal yang ditiup dan dipukul secara beriringan dan penuh irama pesta fora, batin Shikamaru memutar kata-kata putri Temari dua hari yang lalu.

Suara itu meresap penuh kehangatan dan kedamaian. Berembus dengan aroma melati dan parfum bunga mawar, bersama denting lamat-lamat lonceng perak yang mengiris hati. Wajah jelita Putri Temari yang dipenuhi oleh tatapan cinta menyeruak, menyentak-nyentak rongga dadanya. Ranum bibirnya yang semanis anggur penuh dengan kata cinta yang memabukkan.

Tangan Shikamaru secara reflek menyentuh bibirnya, jemarinya terpaku disana. Matanya terpejam, merasakan betapa kuatnya pesona mawar padang pasir itu.

"_Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak ingin memperjuangkanku?"_

"_Bawalah aku pergi, perjuangkan aku."_

Shikamaru membuka matanya, melayangkan pandang pada Putri Temari yang duduk pada sebuah kursi emas yang kilauan cahayanya tak kalah menyilaukan dari cadar manik-manik yang menyembunyikan wajah jelitanya. Dara semampai itu tepat duduk di hadapannya, pada bagian atas tengah arena tanding, bersama sang Raja dan kedua Pangeran.

Rasa kecewa menggelayuti kalbunya tatkala tak melihat mata indah gadis itu membalas tatapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia sadar, sepenuhnya sadar. Mawar Padang Pasir itu tengah marah padanya. Ia tak bisa menerima tawaran Putri Temari yang _begitu menggiurkan_ itu dengan mudah, ia adalah laki-laki, seorang ksatria. Dengan kabur begitu saja, itu adalah perbuatan pengecut.

Ia mencintai Putri Temari, bahkan seluruh hatinya telah dilalap habis oleh mata indah mawar padang pasir itu. Ia tak bisa ada tanpanya. Hidup tanpa gadis itu akan serasa garam di atas luka. Sepahit dan sesakit torehan empedu. Sudah selayaknya ia memperjuangkan gadis itu. Tapi tidak dengan cara pengecut yang diminta oleh sang Putri, melainkan dengan cara sebagaimana seorang laki-laki memperjuangkan haknya.

Dengan mantap hatinya menggema, meneriakkan suara-suara jernih Putri Temari, memompa semangatnya. Tak perduli bila pedang Raja Itachi telah dilumuri racun, ia akan tetap berjuang sampai nafasnya putus. Dihadapannya berdiri kokoh pria yang sejak lima jam kebelakang tak lagi menjadi Rajanya. Tampil tanpa helm kebesarannya, dengan pedang yang terasah tajam dan perisai emas yang kokoh, yang telah digunakan oleh pria itu dalam tiga peperangan besar di Roma, sangat tidak mungkin membuat nyali para lawannya ciut.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Raja Itachi dari kerajaan Konoha. Pria itu dikenal bertangan besi dan berhati es. Kekuasaannya hampir meliputi sebagian besar Roma dan bahkan sampai ke daratan Eropa. Pria itu adalah nomor satu. Dia tampan, kaya, hebat, dan berkuasa. Wanita mana yang tidak tergila-gila padanya. Tapi rumor kecantikan Putri Temari dari Suna telah membiusnya, mengabaikan seluruh gadis-gadis jelita yang ada, ia mengutus Shikamaru untuk menjemput calon ratunya. Tapi kini keadaan berbalik.

"Ternyata benar."

Shikamaru menatap Raja Itachi dengan waspada, menerka kata apa lagi yang akan terlontar dari bibir pria itu.

"Seekor anjing adakalanya akan mengigit tuannya sendiri."

Shikamaru hanya diam, tak berkomentar.

Iris sekelam langit malam dan setajam goresan pedang milik Raja Itachi melirik sekilas pada Putri Temari yang wajahnya terpaling ke arah lain. Seulas senyum mengejek tercipta di wajah datarnya.

"Apa dia begitu cantik sampai-sampai insting anjingmu memerintahkanmu untuk menjadikan dirimu sebagai budak cintanya?" Datar dan sungguh sarkastik.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal, Shikamaru berkata. "Dia tidak cantik, bahkan sangat jelek. Tubuhnya penuh dengan koreng yang berbau dan bernanah. Matanya buta, mulutnya bisu, telinganya tuli, dan kakinya pincang." Shikamaru menggeram saat tak mendapati ekspresi terkejut di wajah datar raja Itachi. "Meskipun dia begitu, aku tetap akan menghambakan diri padanya."

Barulah ekspresi terkejut itu tercipta di wajah datar Raja Itachi. Tapi tidak untuk jeda yang lama, karena akhirnya wajah datar itu kembali menghiasi, meski disertai dengan seulas senyum menghina yang sadis.

"Sungguh sayang harus kehilangan anjing sepertimu hanya karena seorang gadis. Kau tahu kemampuanku Shikamaru. Apalagi pedangku ini telah dilumuri oleh racun mematikan yang mampu membunuh manusia dalam sepuluh detik. Seandainya kau mati, Tuanmu itu akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dan setelah kejadian pembelotanmu ini, aku tidak yakin akan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Sadis. Kata-kata Raja Itachi langsung menyulut api amarah Shikamaru.

"Menyerah dan berpura-pura mati, maka akan kuberikan penawar racunnya." Raja Itachi membuka sedikit kepalan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan sebuah pil kecil berwarna ungu. "Setelah menelan pil ini, meski kau tergores pedangku, racun itu tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi kau hanya akan ambruk dan tak bisa bergerak dalam tiga hari."

Shikamaru mulai gundah. Ia bukannya takut mati. Ia takut akan nasib Putri Temari ke depannya nanti bersama Raja Itachi.

"Kalau kau menyerah, aku tidak akan menyentuh Putri Temari-mu. Aku hanya akan melihatnya saja, memastikan bahwa rumor tentang Mawar Padang Pasir itu memang benar." Suara datar Raja Itachi kembali mengudara bersama angin padang pasir yang menebar debu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas dan segera menyambar pil anti racun itu dengan secepat kilat, secepat gerakannya memasukkan pil itu ke mulutnya, maka secepat itulah pedang keduanya beradu.

Sorak-sorai dan suara musik berhenti. Keduanya langsung fokus pada pertarungan di bawah sana, pada kedua pria yang langsung mengayunkan pedang tanpa menunggu aba-aba dahulu. Pada dua pria Konoha yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk saling membunuh demi hadiah mereka yang kini reflek berdiri dari kursinya, mendekat pada pagar-pagar balkon, menatap penuh penasaran dan cemas yang mendarah daging.

Raja Suna melirik sekilas pada Putri sulungnya. Batinnya mendesah pasrah, sebelum berkata datar. "Kembalilah duduk, Temari."

Putri Temari manut. Ia kembali ke singgasana emasnya, sementara batinnya terus berdoa tak putus. _"Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Selamatkan Shikamaru-ku."_

Debu bertaburan di arena tanding. Kilat pedang bermain di udara. Ada yang menghantam, ada yang tersungkur, terjadi bergantian. Keduanya imbang. Inilah permainan pedang dari pria-pria perang yang mengerikan. Suara yang membuat ngilu mengiris sukma; rasa penasaran, cemas, dan ketakutan menguap, menguasai suasana. Meski tak sedikit juga yang bersorak memberi semangat pada jagoan masing-masing. Bibir-bibir para penduduk Suna kerap kali meneriakkan nama Shikamaru, rupanya pria itu telah berhasil mencuri perhatian rakyat sang Putri. Sementara Raja Itachi, tentulah dari bibir para pasukan dan abdinya.

Shikamaru tidak menghindar ketika pedang penuh racun milik Raja Itachi menusuk perutnya. Inilah waktunya, pikirnya. Ia hanya mengerang kecil saat benda tajam itu ditarik cepat oleh Raja Itachi, seketika seluruh aliran syarafnya melumpuh, kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia ambruk. Telinganya dipenuhi oleh pekik kekagetan. Saat matanya mulai terasa kabur, ia memejamkan matanya, berbisik pilu. "Aku mencintaimu, Temari." Setetes air mata jatuh, dan kesadarannya hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putri Temari meringkuk di lantai marmer kamarnya yang beku. Rambut pirangnya terurai berantakan di lantai; gaun putih gading yang tadi pagi dikenakannya senantiasa melekat di tubuhnya, berurai, menciptakan suasana yang kontras pada warna marmer yang hitam kelam. Sepasang tangan mulusnya yang putih tergolek pasrah, tak punya daya. Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan sekaligus mempesonakan.

Raja Itachi terdiam, terpukau, berdiri di ambang tangga. Sepasang mata berbulu mata lentik yang tengah terpejam rapat itu membius, menembus raga, menggelitik hatinya. Wajah molek yang tanpa cela, siapapun takkan mampu menahan hasrat untuk tak memilikinya.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, mendekat. Aroma mawar, melati, dan anggrek yang menyebar di ruangan kamar Putri Temari, menambah effek ilusi bagi Raja Itachi. Ia bagaikan berada di kamar surga yang ditemani oleh seorang bidadari. Sangat wajar bila salah satu ksatria kepercayaannya yang sangat disukainya itu membelot. Bahkan kini, hati bekunya pun diselimuti oleh kehangatan dan atmosfer kelembutan yang mengharukan batin.

Ia berhenti dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Putri Temari yang pulas. Tangannya bergerak menuju pinggang dan punggung gadis itu, menggendongnya. Uraian halus berwarna keemasan dan sutera itu terangkat naik, melayang perlahan beriringan dengan langkah Raja Itachi yang teratur. Tapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, Putri Temari terganggu, ia terbangun, dan sudah pasti bisa diduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya... gadis itu berontak kuat minta diturunkan.

Menahan hasrat untuk tak menyambar bibir ranum gadis nomor satu di Suna itu, Raja Itachi segera menurunkan tubuh ramping itu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu berlari menjauh, bersembunyi di balik sofa berkanopi yang bertirai kasa dari sutera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tingkahmu sama sekali tak mencerminkan bahwa kau seorang Raja yang terhormat! Kau tak ubahnya seperti seorang pencuri dan pria yang kurang ajar!"

Senyum tipis di wajah datar Raja Itachi bertambah sedikit lebar, meski ia yakin Putri Suna yang tengah marah dan sedih itu tak mampu melihatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit menghilangkan rasa tersinggungnya. Bahkan disaat marah pun mawar padang pasir itu tetap mempesona.

"Kita akan menikah besok, dan ayahmu telah memberikan izin untukku mengunjungi kamarmu. Aku ingin mengenal sifat calon ratuku. Dan memang bila sifat kurang ajarku muncul, itu bukanlah masalah besar—kita akan menikah." Raja Itachi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh bibirnya. Ia yang biasanya mampu menahan perasaan dan keinginannya, kini tampak seperti buku yang terbuka.

Wajah Putri Temari yang sembab mulai memucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran, dan ia mulai terisak. "Katakan padaku. Apakah Shikamaru benar-benar sudah mati?" Ia tak sempat berpikir lagi, saat melihat Shikamaru tertusuk pedang, kesadarannya langsung pupus. Ia jatuh pingsan, dan saat tersadar, ia sudah tertidur di sofa-nya dengan ditemani dengan dua dayangnya. Ia bertanya, mereka hanya diam saja. Ada lubang yang menganga lebar di hatinya, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan sesak melebihi cabikan cakar hewan buas. Dan jadilah ia meringkuk bak pesakitan di lantai setelah memarahi habis-habisan dan mengusir dua dayangnya yang malang.

Menepiskan rasa cemburu yang mencuri masuk, Raja Itachi berkata datar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila ia masih hidup? Dan apa pula yang akan kau lakukan bila ia sudah mati?"

Menahan sesak yang kian menggila, bibir Putri Temari menjawab dengan bergetar. "Bila ia masih hidup, aku akan hidup bersamanya. Tapi bila ia sudah mati, aku akan—"

"—mati bersamanya."

Raja Itachi tersenyum mengejek. Meski dalam hati ia berusaha menyembunyikan kedengkiannya pada Shikamaru. "Kuberi tahu satu hal." Ia memulai dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, dapat dirasakannya tubuh gadis dihadapannya menggigil ketakutan. "Shikamaru masih hidup, tapi untuk tiga hari ke depan, ia akan lumpuh sementara dan tidak akan sadarkan diri. Aku akan membiarkannya hidup, tapi kau harus menikah denganku."

Putri Temari berlari mendekat, ia bersimpuh di kaki Raja Itachi, kedua tangannya menangkup, memohon dengan berurai air mata. "Aku mohon, biarkan dia hidup. Aku pasti akan menikah denganmu. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku melihatnya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Dengan rahang yang mengeras karena emosi dan rasa cemburu yang entah kenapa dengan cepat telah mendarah daging, pria itu berkata. "Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi bila bibirmu masih saja menyebut namanya, maka jangan harap aku akan berbaik hati lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mata Putri Temari jatuh beruraian tatkala melihat Shikamaru terbaring lemah, pucat, dan nyaris tak bernapas. Di perutnya melilit perban yang berlapis-lapis. Gemetar, jemarinya menyentuh wajah Shikamaru yang sepucat kuku-kukunya. Ia menempelkan pipinya pada pipi pria itu; lalu mengecup pipinya, dahinya, matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali terisak dengan pilu. Dua dayang yang bersamanya hanya tertunduk sedih, turut merasakan kehilangan yang dirasakan sang majikan.

"Kau..., aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi gila begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Shikamaru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raja Itachi memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar perawatan Shikamaru setelah ia berulang-ulang kali mengetuk pintu tapi sama sekali tak mendapatkan sahutan. Rasa curiganya kian menjadi tatkala engsel pintu tak dapat dibuka. Terkunci.

Kemurkaannya mencapai batas saat kecurigaannya ternyata benar. Tempat tidur dimana seharusnya Shikamaru berbaring telah kosong, tirai jendela di bagian utara ruangan melayang tertiup angin. Kedua tinjunya mengepal. "Kejar mereka sampai dapat! Mereka pasti masih berada disekitar istana!" titahnya.

"Saat kudapatkan kau kembali, akan kukurung kau di menara Konoha, Temari," geramnya penuh emosi dan cemburu buta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terseok-seok Putri Temari dan kedua dayang setianya menggotong tubuh Shikamaru melewati taman istana. Setelah mengatur seolah-olah mereka kabur melalui jendela, mereka pergi dengan pintu rahasia yang berada di selatan ruangan, sebuah pintu yang dialibikan dengan rak buku. Setiap ruangan di istana Suna memiliki sebuah pintu rahasia, sebagai jalur penyelamat bila terjadi kudeta di dalam istana. Pintu rahasia itu mengarah ke perpustakaan istana, lalu menuju ke taman istana.

Salah satu dayang Putri Temari tak sengaja menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia di dinding taman istana saat tengah menemani Putri Temari bermain-main di taman. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui jalur rahasia itu mengarah ke kota. Sepertinya jalur itu digunakan oleh Raja terdahulu untuk kabur dari istana akibat kudeta yang terjadi. Dan sekarang jalur itu telah terlupakan, dan bahkan mungkin sang Raja dan kedua Pangeran pun tak tahu keberadaan jalur itu. Suna kini aman dan damai.

Mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan pagar taman istana yang menjulang tinggi. Dayang yang berambut coklat mendekatkan lentera yang dipegangnya, mulai mengingat-ingat, sembari salah satu tangannya yang bebas meraba-raba tembok. Dan saat tangannya menemukan satu bata yang sedikit bergoyang, ia langsung menekannya masuk. Pintu rahasia itu terbuka. Segera Putri Temari dan kedua dayang itu menggotong tubuh lemah Shikamaru ke dalam. Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam, secara otomatis pintu itu kembali menutup, menyatu menjadi dinding kembali.

"Kita berhasil, tuan Putri." Salah seorang dayang berambut hitam berseru girang.

Putri Temari menghela napas kasar. "Kita belum berhasil bila masih berada di dalam tembok istana."

Ketiganya mulai berjalan. Menyusuri tangga batu yang gelap gulita dengan berbekalkan sebuah lentera. Jalan rahasia ini benar-benar sudah sangat lama tak dilalui oleh manusia, sarang laba-laba berhamburan di langit-langit dan dinding.

Mereka tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk menemukan pintu keluar tersebut. Tampaklah dihadapan mereka sebuah pintu yang sama persis dengan yang ada di depan tadi. Segera dayang yang berambut coklat mendekatkan lentera ke dinding dan meraba-rabanya. Ia menemukannya, berada tepat di sisi kiri pintu. Ia menekannya, dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Anak-anak tangga menjulang ke atas, tertata rapi menuju cahaya bulan di atas sana. Untunglah saat ini masih tengah malam, jadi tidak ada satu pun penduduk yang tahu bila di salah satu jalan mereka terdapat jalur rahasia menuju ke istana.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota yang sepi, menyusuri lorong-lorong kecil, berjalan jauh menuju padang pasir, meninggalkan kota Suna yang mendengkur. Mereka menuju ke perkampungan penduduk yang terletak tak jauh dari _oasis_. Lelah dan letih tak mereka hiraukan, dan bahkan saat fajar menampakkan kuasanya, mereka terus berjalan bersama Shikamaru yang terseret-seret.

Dan fortuna masih berpihak dengan mereka. Disaat para pengawal Raja Itachi sibuk mencari di areal istana yang luas dan penuh dengan trik, mereka telah sampai di perkampungan _oasis_. Disana mereka mengetuk salah satu rumah penduduk, dan saat menyadari bahwa Putri Temari yang telah berkunjung ke rumahnya, pasangan suami-istri itu langsung berniat membantu setelah mendengar cerita singkat tentang pelarian sang Putri.

Sementara pasangan suami-istri itu merawat luka Shikamaru yang kembali terbuka, kedua dayang Putri Temari segera memangkas habis rambut pirang Putri Temari. Helai-helai keemasan itu jatuh berguguran di lantai. Sungguh mahal yang harus dibayar oleh mawar padang pasir itu demi secercah kebahagiaannya bersama Shikamaru. Lalu digunakan sebuah pisau untuk menodai wajah mulusnya, Putri Suna itu menjerit tertahan saat dua buah garis tertoreh di sepasang pipinya. Kemudian, kedua dayang setianya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mulai saat ini, mereka akan hidup seperti seorang pria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari terlalui. Rombongan pencari tak mampu menemukan jejak sang Putri. Kini di istana sedang diadakan upacara duka, tangisan yang memilukan terdengar di setiap dinding kota Suna. Raja Itachi dan pasukannya kini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Mereka pulang dengan tangan hampa, dan kekecewaan berat menggelayuti hati penguasa Konoha itu. Hatinya mendengki. Tak henti-hentinya bersyukur atas apa yang ditemukan oleh para tim pencari di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Mereka menemukan anting-anting dan gelang sang Putri yang tersapu oleh debu pasir.

"_Mereka sepertinya telah terseret oleh badai, Yang Mulia."_

Tak ada yang tahu itu adalah tipu muslihat dari dayang sang Putri yang meminta sang Putri untuk menanggalkan anting-anting dan gelang emasnya di atas hamparan pasir. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan pasangan suami-istri yang kini menampung sang Putri pun tidak tahu akan rahasia itu.

Saat penduduk Suna dipenuhi duka, Putri Temari duduk termenung. Sebuah selendang katun menutupi kepalanya yang plontos. Ia masih tetap jelita meski dua noda telah mengotori kemulusan kulit wajahnya. Matanya memandang keluar jendela, ke arah timur di keremangan senja, saat Suna memerah bersahaja. Cahaya kota Suna dikejauhan perlahan mendingin sampai akhirnya datar dan bernuansa kelabu keperakan.

"Mohon kembalikan ia kepadaku, Tuhan." Sepotong doa membasahi bibir. "Tuhan, kembalikan ia kepadaku. Karena aku mencintainya, sungguh mencintainya."

Dan detik itu juga, sebuah erangan kecil terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat, matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata haru saat melihat tubuh kaku Shikamaru bergerak perlahan. Ia berlari mendekat setelah menutupkan selendangnya ke wajahnya.

"Shikamaru," panggilnya tak sabaran. "Shikamaru." Ia menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. "Bukalah matamu."

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya lentera yang remang-remang dan... sepasang mata yang...

"Temari, kaukah itu?" ucapnya lirih, bahkan terkesan berbisik.

...sangat dirindukannya, yang terus menari di alam bawah sadarnya.

Air mata bahagia itu tumpah, menganak sungai di wajah Putri Temari.

"Oh..." Gadis itu meratap. "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu membuka mata."

Shikamaru kelu. Seharusnya itu kata-katanya. Matanya sayu saat menatap gadis itu memanggil-manggil seseorang untuk membawakan makanan dan minuman.

_"Apa kau terus merawatku?"_ Tapi hanya bisa tersampaikan dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru duduk bersandar pada dinding. Ia mulai menyadari ada yang aneh, matanya meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. "Ini dimana?"

Putri Temari tak langsung menjawab, ia membenahi peralatan makan Shikamaru dan meletakkannya di pintu. Kemudian kembali duduk dan berkata. "Ini di salah satu rumah penduduk." Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk melepas selendang katun yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan kepala dan sebagian wajahnya.

Shikamaru terbelalak. Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut baginya, ia sudah paham kalau mawar padang pasir itu kini dalam pelarian. Ia berusaha merengkuh wajah Putri Temari, tapi gadis itu mundur. Berdiri dengan wajah yang terpaling.

"Aku tak cantik lagi. Aku tak indah lagi. Aku bukan lagi Putri Suna. Aku juga bukan lagi mawar padang pasir. Aku tak apa bila kau mau meninggalkanku, hanya dengan merawatmu saja itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Shikamaru gusar. Ia berusaha menggerakkan syaraf-syarafnya yang masih mati rasa untuk menjangkau Putri Temari, tapi tak mampu, ia masih butuh proses pemulihan. Ia mengerang kesal, tapi dikira gadis itu ia kesakitan. Maka saat gadis itu mendekat, ia langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanyanya lirih.

Putri Temari balas memeluk Shikamaru, menyandarkan kepalanya yang polos pada bahu pria itu yang hangat. Betapa ia sangat menginginkan hal ini terjadi. "Mereka sama sekali tidak melukaiku. Aku sendirilah yang menginginkan ini."

Shikamaru menahan sesak di dadanya. Tekad Putri Temari untuk hidup bersamanya bukanlah bualan semata, gadis itu berbeda dari putri-putri lainnya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya waktu itu aku menuruti kata-katamu. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak memikirkan egoku sebagai pria. Seharusnya aku memang membawamu pergi jauh dari Suna. Kau menderita karena kebodohanku." Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya, salah satu tangannya menangkup wajah berurai air mata Putri Temari. "Bagiku kau tetaplah mawar padang pasirku yang jelita." Bibirnya mengecup noda luka di sepasang pipi gadis itu yang menangis haru. "Aku mencintaimu, Temari."

Bibir Shikamaru menyapu lembut bibir Putri Temari. Rasanya ranum bibir gadis itu tetap sama dengan kejadian di dalam kamarnya. Dengan rapat ia memeluk sekali lagi gadis itu, membisikkan janjinya, janji seumur hidup yang akan dipegangnya teguh. "Setelah ini, takkan kubiarkan setitik luka menodai kulitmu. Aku berjanji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

* * *

**Sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali niat buat bikin sekeul.**

**Tapi, karena banyak yang minta sekeulnya, akhirnya saya bela-belain bikinin.**

**Gimana? Terlalu panjang kah? Yah, karena inilah saya tak langsung menamatkannya. hahaha.**

**Dan sebenarnya, fic ini endingnya angst. Itulah juga alasan Lene membuat endingnya gantung. **

**Tapi karena mood Lene mendadak bagus karena chapter terbaru Naruto, akhirnya jadilah Happy Ending.**

**Dan bila ada yang tidak berkenan dengan peran Itachi-kun disini, gomen ya. **

**Porsinya jauh lebih banyak dari Take Me.  
**

**Gimana alurnya? Jelekkah? Terlalu anehkah? Atau terlalu... ah... sampaikan saja lewat review ya...**

****Oh iya, adakah dari kalian yang ingin membaca versi angst-nya?****

****.****

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca fic Take Me.**

**Dan untuk semua hutang fic Lene yang belum kelar, masih dalam tahap finishing. Ditunggu saja ya. :) #Siapa yang menunggu ya? Haha**

**Sekali lagi, RnR ya habis baca... :)**


End file.
